


Words Left Unsaid

by hwangsungie



Category: AB6IX (Band), IZONE (Band), NU'EST, Wanna One (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Heartbreak, Mental Breakdown, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungie/pseuds/hwangsungie
Summary: It's been almost a year since Wanna One's last day, but has Jisung moved on? His last tears, last concert, last heartbreak... His first love. Has he gotten over it? Is it still something he can go back to?Jisung reminisces his times with his fellow Wanna One members and support his X1 and IZ*ONE siblings.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi, Ha Sungwoon/Hwang Minhyun, Ha Sungwoon/Yoon Jisung, Hwang Minhyun/Yoon Jisung, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu, Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Words Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been a while since I last wrote. Lots of stuff happened, and I hope improved on my emotions in the course of this fanfic. Hope you guys like it. ^^

\-------------------------------------------------

**_21st of December, 2018, 1:04 AM_ **

**_Wanna One Dormitory_ **

The time ticks fast. Each passing second echoes across from the living room, yet Jisung can feel it knocking on his ears. It had been a while since this last happened.

"Crap, please not now..!" Jisung pleads to himself. He can feel his heartbeat getting faster, his head going blank. He felt that he was running out of breath.

Jisung got out of his bed and tried reaching for the door, but his body was failing him. He was only a few steps away before he fell, leaving a loud " _THUD_!". He hoped it could attract his members, because he was feeling weak already.

"Sungwoon-ah.. Minhyun-ah..!" Jisung cried out to the room next to him before passing out.

It only takes a few seconds before two figures open his door.

"Hyung? Hyung! Fuck, Minhyun, grab the keys quickly! Let's get him to the hospital!" Sungwoon shouted as he helped their leader get up.

"Ngh.." Minhyun nervously bit his lip as he ran to the car their manager had left in case of emergencies.

"We're gonna go to the hospital.. Okay, hyung?" Sungwoon frantically told Jisung, as of they already knew this would happen sooner or later. "Hyung, just stay calm, okay?" Sungwoon said while carrying him across the living room.

"The members..." Jisung's vision was blurry, but he could hear the other two doors of the dorm opening, revealing Guanlin and Jaehwan. The other members were in the other apartment, resting. He could barely make out their faces, but he knew his members even with his eyes closed.

"Sungwoon-hyung, is Jisung-hyung okay? What happened?" Guanlin seemed to be panicking, despite trying to be as calm as he could be. He offered to carry Jisung, having a taller build than his hyung, although Sungwoon refused.

"He's having an attack, we'll just take him to the hospital. Okay? Jaehwan, contact our manager, Guanlin, relax and go back to sleep." Sungwoon firmly said. 

Being the second eldest member made him have some responsibility in handling all the younger ones, especially when he saw that Jisung was too tired already. He knew he had to step up too, somehow.

Through Guanlin's worriness and insistence, he helped carry Jisung and gently placed him in the back seat of their manager's car. Sungwoon got in the front seat and lowered the window before leaving. 

"Jaehwan, Guanlin, remember what I told you, okay? Me and Minhyun will handle hyung." Sungwoon said, having Guanlin hug Jaehwan unconsciously. "Sure, hyung we got this." Jaehwan said, being surprisingly, compared to his normal demeanor.

"Come on Guanlinnie, we better inform the others." He tugged on the latter's shirt and he started walking back inside the dorm.

"You think hyung is alright?" Guanlin nervously asked. "I hope so.. I'm not sure if it can be fixed easily." Jaehwan said, having a hint of sadness in his tone. "Let's go." Jaehwan looked back at the car that had left off, only seeing a bright light in the distance. "Don't worry."

Silence filled the car as Minhyun sped off too the nearest hospital. "I didn't think it would happen again.." Minhyun seemed at a loss for words. He was usually the calmest member. The one who knew what to do, the one who could think of a solution easily without having to panic. But this time, his mind was blank. He couldn't get any thoughts through except that he had to get their leader to the hospital as soon as possible. 

"Really? You didn't think so?" Sungwoon said, looking at his hyung worriedly. "You should have thought so, since you were the one you caused to make him feel this." His words cut like glass to Minhyun.

\-------------------------------------------------

**_21st of December 2019._ **

**_In a Cafe outside Swing Entertainment_ **

_"Jaehwan-ah, are you there right now?"_  
11:23 AM. ✓

 _"Hyung! I missed you. :( Yeah, I'm here, just finishing a recording."_  
11:24 AM. ✓

 _"I'll drop by then, is it okay?"_  
11:24 AM. ✓

 _"Sure, hyung! Let's order lunch here then. :))"_  
11:26 AM. ✓

 _"Mmkay, see you Jaehwannie~"_  
11:27 AM. ✓

It had been a while since Jisung last saw his agency. The agency where he spent a lot of his memories with his group. The group he used to lead. The first and last group he will ever be in.

"Uwah, it got bigger somehow I guess.." Jisung said while sipping on his strawberry parfait. He was in a cafe he used to hang out with his members a few blocks away, since they mostly had to be at their agency for preparations, after all.

But Jisung was alone, this time. Everyone else had gone their own ways after the group's disbandment. Jihoon and Jaehwan went solo, Jinyoung, Daehwi and Woojin debuted in new groups, Minhyun went back to NU'EST, and Ong became an actor. Daniel became a CEO too after getting out of their agency.

"I wonder if they miss me..." He smiled softly, thinking how they had become successful already, while being apart from each other, doing their own respective things now. He could only wish that he could turn back time and beg for a contract extension, but he thought it was best this way.

Jisung sat on the long table in the farthest part of the cafe. It was the coziest part of the cafe, and it was where he used to laugh and joke with his members a lot.

"Don't be sad, Jisung-ah. That's life." He assured himself. Even though his members are away, doesn't mean they're not a family anymore, right?

"Hyung..? Hyung...!" A light voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He saw two figures from afar, one with brown hair, and another one that was sitting on a chair near the entrance window.

"Oh, Daehwi! Woojin!" Jisung shouted in surprise and ran to them. Good thing there were no customers yet or it would have been embarrassing. 

"Hyung! Mhm!" Daehwi hugged his brother/leader and squealed. "I missed you a lot, hyung~" Daehwi said, his face buried in Jisung's coat. "You smell manly now." Daehwi remarked. "You've been working out well in the military, huh?" Daehwi smirked.

"Find anyone worth being a boyfriend already, hyung? You seem blooming." Daehwi teased. "Yah, I'm serving the country, Daehwi-ya!" Jisung slapped his shoulder playfully. "But I haven't, in any case.." Jisung muttered.

"Ah, I heard that!" Daehwi, exclaimed, turning his back on Jisung. "Well, who wouldn't when your very first boyfriend was the very Hwang--"

"Yah, Daehwi, that's enough. Don't make hyung remember." Woojin glared, causing Daehwi to flinch a little. "Hey, it's okay, that's in the past. It's a long time ago, Woojinnie. Don't worry." Jisung smiled and hugged Woojin while he was seated.

"Are you getting better?" Jisung tapped Woojin's leg. Recent promotions and schedules have been hectic, and Woojin had to take a leave from having an accident on stage. "Of course hyung, it's me." Woojin laughed, showing his signature snaggletooth. "I'll just rest, for now. I'm enjoying the early break too." Woojin said. "I get to hang out with Jihoon sometimes."

"Oh, that's great." Jisung smiled as his finished his parfait and left it on one of the tables. "We better get going then, we're having lunch with Jaehwan."

\-------------------------------------------------

**_Swing Entertainment, Hall, 12:00NN_ **

It had been a while since they last entered their former agency. "Wow, it seems bigger than I last remember?" Daehwi asked, looking around. "Look it's the new group poster!" He pointed towards a large poster displayed in one of the walls of the main hall. 

"Fly High, X1..." Jisung smiled. Despite being in the military, Jisung did his best to be updated in the latest season of Produce, or namely, Produce X 101. He was proud of all of them, and was hoping that they get the "Rookie of the Year" award, since they very well deserved it, and sad that they had to face a controversy, forced to be inactive due to a certain producer's actions. "Kinda sad to see they're being called a rigged group." Jisung commented.

"They deserve it. All of them. They're all talented." He added. "The least we can do right now is hope they'll get through it." Daehwi said. "Hyung, I'll go ahead to the recording room, okay?" Woojin interrupted. "Oh, sure, Woojinnie. Can you walk?" Getting a nod from Woojin.

X1 was a perfect lineup, in Jisung's opinion. Of course Wanna One was the most perfect lineup he could ever think of, but seeing recent articles and comments made him start doubting himself again.

_"I think YJS is the rigged member..."_

_"Isn't MMO under CJ? Kinda suspicious.."_

_"It's definitely, YJS, BJY, or HSW lmao"_

Seeing those comments hurt like hell, Jisung wasn't gonna lie. He had been getting hate comments for his looks ever since Produce era, but he had gotten used to it already.

Still, it does hurt his heart to see it. He'd rather they hurt him than hurt his members. His members don't deserve to be hurt.

"Daehwi-ya, I'm sorry if I wasn't the best leader.." Jisung suddenly blurted out, causing Daehwi to look at him in surprise. "What?"

"I'm sorry if I'm not a good hyung, or not a good leader to you before." Jisung said, his eyes starting to get filled with tears.

"Yah, hyung. Don't cry. And who told you you're not a good hyung and leader!?" Daehwi shouted to his hyung. "I'll fight them!" He confidently raised his hands.

"Haha, it's just me, I guess..." Jisung chuckled, trying to get his thoughts clear. "I guess I'm overthinking again."

He was surprised when he felt Daehwi hug him tightly, pouting. "Yoon Jisung, you are one of the best hyungs and the best leader I have ever met. Don't get all soft now, it's almost Christmas, alright?" Daehwi said, trying to sound mad, but Jisung could see a few tears as well. 

"Mhm, I won't." Jisung laughed, and he felt better, not being alone again. Now, let's go to Jaehwan-hyung~" Daehwi sang as he broke off their hug. "I'm hungry already. " He said in an annoyed manner, pouting.

The two started to down the stairs. It brought back a lot of memories to when they first got in here as trainees, after getting past their survival show.

Jisung was happily looking around when a man in hoodie bumped into him, causing him to fall on his back. "Ow.." Jisung groaned.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Daehwi said to the man. "Aren't you looking at where you're going!?" At times like these, Daehwi's fierce yet sassy side comes out naturally.

Jisung opened his eyes, but his vision was a bit blurry to to see the man that had fallen on top of him as well. His arms around Jisung's waist, causing him to blush. "Uhm... Can you get up, please?" He asked, scanning the man's face carefully. It reminded him of a certain person.

"Minhyun?" He gasped. The man had sharp features, although he noticed his eyes were larger than whom he mentioned. When it came to having Greek-like features, they were pretty much similar.

"Oh, uhh, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" The man quickly got up and bowed. His face mask had fallen off, so he picked it up and bowed 90 degrees.

"I'm sorry, sunbaenim!" The man said, "Ugh, I'm gonna smack Yohan for telling me to get the Wooseok-hyung's medicine." He muttered to himself. "I'm sorry again sunbaenim.." bowed and bowed until Jisung told him to stop. 

"I'm okay, don't worry. Your name is...?" Jisung chuckled. He could see the man clearly now. He had a big build, certainly bigger than Minhyun's, and he was shorter too somehow, but still taller than him.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" The man took off his mask and formed a symbol with his hands. "Fly High, X1! Annyeonghaseyo, I'm X1's Power Sexy Main Dancer, Lee. Han. Gyul." The man smiled, embarrassed.

"HANGYUL-HYUNG! WAIT FOR ME!" A small voice echoed from a faraway room, causing the three to look. 

"Oh, looks like another member." Daehwi was amused as the boy zipped past them and tackled Hangyul, although he was hardly fazed due to his build. 

"Hyung, I'm gonna go with you to buy some food too!" The boy pouted as Hangyul rubbed his hair. "Yohan-hyung is being annoying and--"

"Shh. Dongpyo. Song Dongpyo." Hangyul snapped to get his attention and pointed at their two senior idols. "Have some respect."

Dongpyo looked behind them and saw Jisung and Daehwi, causing him to scream and cover his mouth in shock. "Yah, your voice is like a dolphin again." Hangyul sighed.

"Uwah... Wanna One Sunbaenim!" Dongpyo quickly bowed and greeted them. "I'm X1's Son Dongpyo~" He happily flashed his smile and Jisung couldn't help but grin widely.

"He reminds me of you, Daehwi-ya." Jisung laughed while clapping. "Yah, hyung! I don't shout like that!" Daehwi pouted and crossed his arms. 

"Yeah, sunbaenim! Our voices are not that high!" Dongpyo playfully pouted and crossed his arms too. They're already ganging up on me, dear God. Jisung was chuckling. "Sure, sure."

"Uhh, sunbaenim, we'll just buy some things. Nice to meet you!" Hangyul politely bowed and started dragging Dongpyo. "We better go, Dongpyo, come on." Causing Dongpyo to pout. "Aww, we better make it quick or they'll leave!" He slapped Hangyul's arm and starting running. "See you later, Sunbaenim!" He waved while grinning, clearly happy to see his idols.

Jisung smiled warmly at his two juniors as he waved back and started walking again. They had reached the recording room, and Jisung was about to open it until Daehwi asked him.

"He didn't look like Minhyun at all? That Hangyul guy. He just had a little resemblance though." Daehwi blurted out, looking at his hyung.

"Well, my eyes are getting bad, I guess." Jisung said as he opened the door. "We're here." 

**Author's Note:**

> The upcoming chapters will focus more on Jisung and the members's backstory, and how it affected him today. It will also focus on the viewpoints of the X1 and IZ*ONE members.
> 
> Was it okay? Should I continue it? Please leave comments and kudos down below~ <3
> 
> P.S. Thank you @hwangsungfairy for inspiring me to write uwu <3
> 
> (Please follow me on twt: @hwangsungie_ uwu)


End file.
